


Love is the Best Medicine

by upsteadheart



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart
Summary: Tooth-rotting kinda sweet one-shot about Will coming into the district on a slower day to give the team their covid shots, and a certain blonde detective having to support her needle-phobic partner.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Kudos: 63





	Love is the Best Medicine

For a rather nice change of pace, things were pretty slow at 21. They’d all gotten to a scene around eight that morning to assist on a robbery case that had gotten wrapped much faster than usual.

It wasn’t always the drawn-out dramatic investigations you saw on TV. They did sometimes catch cases where the perps were just a bunch of dump and sloppy kids who’d left their prints all over the crime scene.

After that, the intelligence team had high-tailed it back to the district where they spent the rest of the morning hanging around the bullpen.

Ruzek and Atwater were on round something-or-other of their waste basketball match. Kim was putting the last few paperclips on a chain long enough to stretch the room.

And Jay and Hailey were in the breakroom getting yet another coffee and trying to keep their plans for the night unheard by the rest of their teammates.

“Everybody, listen up!” Came Voight’s grovel as he walked back into the bullpen from a department meeting.

All eyes turned to him, Hailey and Jay rejoining everyone on the floor to listen to what their boss had to say.

“Word just came down from 1PP that the men and women of the CPD are being considered first priority after medical personnel for COVID shots.” Hank told the team.

Then he looked up in Jay’s direction. “Your brother’s gonna come by after lunch, bring a dose for everyone. Then he’ll be back in two weeks to give us the second dose.

Everybody has to stay here in the bullpen at least 60 minutes after injection in case of any side-effects.” Voight instructed.

Hailey’s eyes immediately flipped to her partner’s, knowing his well-known phobia of needles. At the first sight of real anxiety in Jay’s features, Hailey whispered to him, “Jay, it’s gonna be fine.” She dropped under her breath from where they stood side by side leaning against their back-to-back desks.

Jay dropped a very dismissive head-nod. But Hailey knew he was freaking out inside. The tough rangers’ sergeant in him would never dare show his fears in front of his team.

But the average human in him was scared to death of needles and that couldn’t be helped no matter how badly Jay wanted it to.

\--

On cue, Will got to the district after lunch, a cooler containing six covid vaccine doses at hand. “Hey, man. Thanks for comin’ all the way down here to do this for us.” Voight said to the ED doc.

“My brother and his unit? Common.” Will replied, placing the cooler down on the empty desk behind Kim’s.

“Who’s gonna be the brave first soul?” The redhead joked, looking around the room at the detectives and officers, all looking a little sickly.

“Eh. I’ll get it over and done with.” Hailey spoke up, hopping off her desk. “Got a t-shirt you can change into?” Will asked her, looking at the pink hoodie she had on that’d make putting a needle in her tiny arm a little tough.

Hailey nodded, taking off her sweater and leaving it on her desk, staying in the tank she had on underneath it.

“I hear one comment outta any of you and I castrate you before a syllable comes out.” Hailey warned the team, looking particularly over at the two chuckleheads of the team.

Then she turned and looked at her partner. “When I told you the thought of getting this vaccine gave me serious anxiety and scared the shit outta me…” Jay smiled at her sweetly.

To everyone else in the room it was a cute exchange between partners. Between Jay and Hailey’s silent looks, he knew exactly what she was doing here right now and if they were alone he’d kiss her for how sweet the thought was.

“I got you, Hails.” Jay assured her, coming to sit down beside her. A short smile came from the blonde at that.

Will now with a full dose at hand, looked in her direction. “When you’re ready.” He told her encouragingly. Hailey took a deep breath and nodded.

She turned her head and looked at Jay, sliding her slender hand into his larger one. Her grip not exactly suffocating, but not the gentlest either.

Hailey was either playing the role really, really well, or she didn’t like this any more than he did. One way or the other, his hand wasn’t the worst thing to have contact with while she had a lengthy needle in her arm.

“Good to go, Hailey.” Will told her, making Hailey look up at him to realize she’d gotten so lost in her partner’s baby blues that she’d never felt it go in.

She snapped out of it quick, smiling at him. “Thanks, Will.” Hailey said to him, as Jay handed her back her hoodie.

The doc then looked over at his brother. “Wanna get it over and done with too?” He asked Jay, who looked a little pale at the thought.

“Common… You got shot last year and you’re still afraid of a needle?” Adam jabbed. “Fuck off, Ruzek.” Hailey was short to shut him up from where she stood behind Jay, taking everyone in the bullpen aback at the sudden defense of her partner.

“Damn, Upton. Since when are you not the first one lined up to take a jab at your partner?” The officer replied.

At that, Will looked at his brother. “They still don’t know?” He asked him incredulously, making Hailey and Jay both grin at him and then at each other.

“There’s a reason there are only two detectives in intelligence.” Jay told his brother, grinning ear to ear.  
Will then scanned the confused looks on the officers around the bullpen. “Y’all work in intelligence… and had no clue these two’ve been together for six months?” The doctor asked them.

The sudden slack-jawed looks on the officers confirmed the statement.

“You too, serge?” Adam asked Voight, seeing the shit-eating-grin on their boss’ face.

He laughed. Hank Voight actually laughed.

“The two of them came to see me just a few weeks after they first started goin’ out. Jay in particular had been down the road of keeping a secret workplace romance.

And he and Hails both wanted me to know this wasn’t some workplace romance that was gonna get in the way of what gets done here.

They’re serious ‘bout each other. And they proved that by balancing a partnership here and a relationship out there for six months without one of you catching on.

And if I do say so myself… happiness suits the two of them.” Voight smiled.

Jay tilted his head back slightly, pressing a soft kiss against Hailey’s cheek. Knowing the blonde wasn’t a fan of PDA in the slightest.

But she smiled adorably and it made his heart clench. And the way her arms wrapped around his neck from behind made it melt.

“Thanks, serge.” Hailey beamed at their boss. “We knew you had some sorta glow goin’ on, bro. Just didn’t know what it was.” Kevin told Jay.

Jay smiled at that. “That would be my mouthy, blonde partner.” He teased his girlfriend, earning himself a soft punch to the shoulder, only making him laugh more.

“Alright, boys. Nothin’ to see here, get gone. Go get a coffee or something.” Hailey all but shoved the rest of the guys out of the bullpen.

Then she came back over to Jay and sat beside him, dropping a hand to his knee. 

“I know you hate needles. I know, much as you’re playing tough on the outside, you’re freakin’ out on the inside.” Hailey assured him.

She didn’t often look at her partner and see fear in his eyes, but it was clear-cut right now. “Hails, if I see that needle…” Hailey shook her head.

She cupped his chin in her hand and looked into his eyes. “Just keep your eyes on me.” Jay smiled slightly. “Hardship.” Hailey laughed softly.

“Do it, Will.” Hailey told her boyfriend’s brother. She watched the doctor load up the needle, and then bring up towards Jay’s muscular bicep.

Timing it perfectly, Hailey tilted Jay’s head back slightly and kissed him just as the needle hit his arm. “Done, man.” Will told his brother, making Jay turn back to see the Band-Aid on his skin, never having felt the shot go in.

He looked back at Hailey incredulously, finding her proud grin. “You’re an angel.” Jay told her, making his girlfriend beam. “Yeah, sometimes.” They both chuckled.

Jay cupped her cheek and kissed her again, a little deeper this time. “Thank you.” He told her honestly. “Always.” Hailey breathed back, leaning her forehead against his.


End file.
